A traitor to most
by Anevergreenslytherin
Summary: Dominique Weasley does not get along with the rest of her family, she is not like them, in her looks nor personality. So what will happen when she goes to hogwarts? Will she be in gryffindor with her family or the only weasly in a different house? Rated T just incase.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dominique sat silently reading on one of the many benches on platform 9 3/4, slightly apart from the crowd of red and black hair, her family, she felt like an outsider, a stranger to her own relatives. She was a Weasley, usually had red hair with a freckly face, but she was different, silver blond hair, smooth, perfect complexion. Dominique was the image of her mother and She hated it.

Looking around for her family she spotted her red haired sister with Teddy, not a blood relative as such, but he was part of the family all the same. Teddy Lupin, orphaned at such a young age, but he was grinning as always and they were holding hands, Teddy lent in and kissed Victore softly on the lips. Dominique quickly averted her eyes. She focused her attention on her brother Louis, he was talking to lily and Hugo, he was a year older than them but he didn't really get on with the older cousins.

Her parents were at work, they never really had time for their kids so Dom, Vic and Louis spent most of there time with the relatives, Vic with Teddy, Louise with Hugo or lily, Dominique went to the Potters or Weasleys house with Louise, spending her time with her nose buried in one of her muggle novels, or drawing pictures of elves and fairies, dragons and grindilows, but this was it, she was going to Hogwarts, she asks herself the question every kid does; what house will she be in? Will she find friends.? Will she fit in? She looked down at her book again determined to get the silly questions out of her mind, of course she'll be in Gryffindor, she's just like all her other Weasley cousins, wasn't she?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Dominique pov

 _"Found her!" someone cried joyfully._

 _Sonea threw up a shield against the first strikes. She backed away and then, as Regin barked orders for half to circle around and block her escape, turned and ran._

 _As she fled past the hidden door, she felt shock fall away and anger rising._

 _Why doesn't he stop them? Is this my punishment for going where I wasn't supposed to go?_

 _She skidded to a halt as novices leapt out of a side passage and then, throwing up a barrier to hold them there, she dashed down the only other exit._

 _Won't people question why he didn't ... but of course, nobody knows he was there but me. Feeling her barrier fail under the onslaught of the novices, she cursed. As she turned a corner she slammed into an invisible wall. She broke the barrier easily and hurried past only to meet another. This, too, fell quickly, but she found herself blocked by another, and another. Her heart sank as footsteps signalled the approach of novices in front and behind. In the next moment she was shielding a relentless shower of strikes._

 _What was he doing in the hidden passages, anyway? I never saw any sign of footprints . . . unless he has been smoothing the dust as he passed . . . but why would he do that when nobody else uses the passages?_

 _Novices blocked her escape. Trapped, she could only wait as they wore her down. With so many attackers, her strength failed rapidly. As her shield began to waver, Regin stepped to the front and ..._

Toooooooooooot, the Hogwarts expresses horn blew loudly jolting me out of the world of Trudi Canavan . Throwing one last look at the page I jumped up and sprinted towards the train, it slowly started moving, picking up speed so, I ran faster a determined look on my face. As I reached out to the handle beside the door a slender fingered hand reached out to grab mine, not looking at their face I jumped and let them pull me in. Now, I was not small for my age but never the less they pulled me in like I was a feather. I found my self looking up at a blond haired, blue eyed, smartly dressed boy, a second year, no doubt. I quickly stood up, looking down at the floor, I am glad that I had not got the famous Weasley blush from my father, because I am positive that I would have been blushing a cherry red at that point.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy" he said with an aristocrats accent " and you are?" raising an eyebrow in question. A Malfoy, I thought, I was warned to stay away from them, apparently their whole family were death eaters in both wizarding wars, "Dominique" I replied quietly. He smirked " nice to make your acquaintance Dominique" and with that he turned on his heel and strode down the aisle.

I snapped out of my trance and went to find the rest if my family, preferably the compartment with Molly and the rest of the quiet cousins so I could have some piece and quite to read my compartments were filled to the brim with my cousins and their friends so I went to find an empty compartment on my own.

Most were either very full or very noisy. I made my way into a quieter one without really looking at who was there. Opening my book where I left off I started to read, feeling the other peoples gazes on me I looked up, taking in their faces, they all looked like second years and all very rich, my eyes finally came to rest on a particular face of a blond haired, blue eyed boy. "Hello, Dominique" greeted Scorpius.

His friends 3 boys and 1 girl, were looking at me with mixed expressions. One of the boys, who was as dark as scorpius was light, with a tanned face and dark brown hair, was smiling at me warmly, as I met his eyes he gave me a small wink. The girl who was next to him had the same features as him, I suspect they're twins. She was looking at me warily, neither hostile nor friendly but cautiously, like she didn't trust many people. Of the other two one had long, black hair tied back into a pony tail, the other light brown hair that was spiked up with all sorts of hair products. "These" scorpius indicated to the dark look a likes "are the Zabini twins, Ulric and Morgana, this is Rhett Avery and Atticus Goyle" he stated with a smirk, I notice he smirks a lot. I listened as They settled into idle chit chat about house cups (all Slytherin of course) and quiditch ( scorpius was a chaser for his team, very young though) but after a while a turned back to my book and continued reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Scorpius pov

It carried on like normal, an occasional question to Dominique but mostly it was like she wasn't even there, but she was, I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings. Than the door slid open. James Potter and Rose Weasley stood in the doorway. All the talk stopped and Dom slowly looked up from her book. "What are you doing here potter?" Atticus sneered.

"Looking for our cousin" Rose snapped

"I wasn't asking you Weasley"

"Dominique, come on, you don't want to be seen mixing with the wrong sort" James said, throwing a dirty look at me. James and I have always been at each others throat, since the first day we saw each other.

"I think I'll find the wrong sort out for myself, thanks" Dom retorted. With that she turned to us and started a conversation, we all quickly joined in. The door closed closed behind me but not before I heard potter whisper" I'll get you back for this one Malfoy"

The compartment broke immediately into loud noise of praises for Dominique, then it suddenly dawned on me, I felt my eyes widen and jaw drop in shock, I saw the the same expression on the other second years' faces, all looking to wards Dominique in shock the voices fading slowly.

"Wait, your a Weasley!?" Morgana looked up from her book and flinched.

"I guess"Dom shrugged, I was just looking at her in shock., then I finally spoke "why didn't you tell us?"

"It was never the right time I guess"she looked ashamed "my family and I never really get along"

"Oh" Rhett and Atticus now both look hostile, Ulric and Morgana looked at each other then Morgana said "it's okay, people can't chose their family" with a warm smile, Ulric's face mirrored his twins.

"That was awesome back there though" Ulric praised "I think I'll find the wrong sort out for myself thanks" he mimicked. we all burst into laughter, we carried on joking and laughing until it was time to change.


	4. Chapter 3

Dominique pov

Morgana and myself went to find another compartment to get changed into our robes, mine plain black, hers with bits of green and silver. I could be in those robes, but then again I could be in robes with red and gold too. I felt doubtful now, before I knew I belonged in Gryffindor with Rose and James, but now, now I'm not so sure, I felt myself yearning to be like the Slytherin second years, as the time went by I caught myself looking out the misty window more and more often, hoping to catch a glimpse of the high turrets of Hogwarts. finally it came into view.

I felt my cheeks warm with the glares from the loyal Gryffindors and looks of awe from the cunning Slytherins and my cousins many other enemies. News travels quickly in Hogwarts it seems. I had a feeling this was going to be a interesting year. I felt the steam train slow and was ready to disembark as it pulled into Hogsmead station. All this first years were greeted by a massive man, I heard about him, he was getting old now, maybe in his mid 80's, he was there when dad was in school.

" first years, this way" we followed him to a collection of small, wooden boats, there was a scramble to get a boat, I was last and, unfortunately got put with my horrible cousins.

"Where's your Slytherin friends, traitor?" Rose sneered. I ignored her and Albus for the whole ride across the black lake, Hogwarts looked magnificent in the twilight. The full moon shone brightly to light our way helped by the flaming torches at the bow of each boat. All of a sudden, I was roughly pushed into the cold water

"That'll teach you to listen next time, traitor" Albus shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. I felt a rough hand hoist me up onto the boat again.

"Stop makin' trouble, all of ye" hagrid shouted, everybody went silent. The rest of the boat ride was uneventful except for the occasional glare from my cousins. We pulled up to the shore and got off, making our way to the double door entrance. This was it, soon I would either be in Slytherin, the house that I was taught to hate, or Gryffindor, the house of my family, with my cousins. I had no doubt I would be put with the rest of the family, I wasn't going to be the only Weasley to not be in Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 4

Dominique Pov

As I shuffle through the doors to Hogwarts, I realise how very small I am, I am tall for my age but so very small, I feel like an ant with blades of grass towering over me so irrelevant, so utterly useless and it is then that I decide, I will be important, I will not be seen as yet another Weasley, I will be me, no matter what house I'm in, it will not suppress me, for I Dominique Weasley am breaking through.

As we wait for professor flitwick to come and get us, I examine my wand yet again, smiling as I remember the trip to diagon ally.

 _I was with my older cousins, yet again my parents were working I was sent on my own to Ollivanders, Dennis Creevy, who took over the business after Mr Ollivander passed on, swung down from a high shelf,_

 _"Ah yes, Miss Weasley?"_

 _"Good, morning"_

 _"A wand, I presume?"said he "let me see... Here we go, hazel , unicorn hair, solid, 14 inches" and hands me a plainly designed wand with a few rings around it. I gave it a wave, sending several desks and chairs flying across the room. Mr. Creevy was gaping at me in awe._

 _"That was amazingly strong magic, miss, I've never seen anything so strong in my life, even from a fully trained wizard!" He gets a few more for me to try, watching me very closely._

 _"Well you've tried almost all the wands I have! Unless..." He goes to the back of the shop, carrying a very dusty old box_

 _" this , miss Weasley, is the most powerful wand I have ever laid eyes on, be cautious." I pick it up slowly, a tingling feeling spreads from my fingers, bringing a smile to my face._

 _"Alder, dragon heart string, 13 inches and slightly springy, be wary, little miss, this wand is very powerful do not tell anyone."_

I examine the wand once more, intricate designs wind their way up its shaft, weaving in and out, dancing an intricate dance.


	6. Chapter 5

Dom pov

We line up in front of the stool, on it is a hat, a shabby, torn, patched hat, the sorting hat. The professor works his way through the list, I zone out, daydreaming about some other world until a name I recognise is called

"Potter, Albus...Gryffindor!" The house is cheering, banging on the table, chanting. Then it's all to quickly,

"Weasley, Dominique"

I step up to the stool, looking at the ground as the hat gets placed on my head.

"Hmmmmmmm, another Weasley, not the same as the others though, nooooo, and oh so very powerful, cunning and definitely ambitious but also brainy too, yeeeees, I think your a ...SLYTHERIN" I feel a smirk pull at my lips as I look first to my cousins, I almost laugh out at the expressions on their faces, the whole rooms deathly silent until a certain Slytherin, one with blond hair blue eyes starts clapping, his friends joining in until most of Slytherin is chanting my name, I notice quite a few glaring at me, almost half really.

I take my seat next to the other first years,the sorting going on as normal, cheering for Slytherin, booing for Gryffindor, Rose got placed in Gryffindor, I was the only person on my family tree to not be in Gryffindor.

After the feast, I was confronted by a gang of slytherin first years.

"You don't belong here Weasley, why don't you just go back with your blood traitors of a family " a very pretty girl with auburn hair sneered. I was expecting a little of wariness from the Slytherins but I didn't know I'd get downright hostility, her friends were behind her.

"Densaugeo" I think, the pretty slytherin wasn't so pretty anymore, her front teeth grew and grew

"Never, call me Weasley again, I am nothing like my family" I whisper so only she can hear, " or I will make your life a living hell" and with that, I cast the shrinking spell, turned on my heal and strode away but not before I heard a loud shout from behind;

"You'll pay for this, traitor" I carried on as if nothing happened.


End file.
